My Hero
by Music.Of.Your.Soul
Summary: Hay días en los que Dean odia tener que hacerse cargo de su hermano pequeño, pero lo cierto es que Sammy hace que todo el sufrimiento valga la pena.


**Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Hermanos Winchester" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers".**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural y sus personajes, lamentablemente, no me pertenecen.**

La primera palabra que Dean le dirigió a Sam fue _"mío"_. Nadie comprendió la razón.

Dean no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba eso de ser un hermano mayor ¿significaba eso que sus padres lo querrían menos? ¿John dejaría de jugar al fútbol con él? ¿Mary ya no lo llevaría a tomar helado los martes? Si era así, Dean no lo quería.

Pero cuando su padre tomó su mano y susurró _"Eh, campeón, ¿quieres ver a mamá y Sammy?"_ Dean no pudo evitar asentir. Porque vale, Sammy era un intruso y Dean no lo quería, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera curiosidad por saber cómo era. Así que se acercó con cuidado a la cama de su madre y se inclinó a ver al bebé. Sam lo miró con sus grandes ojos y estiró su pequeña mano hasta tocar la cara de Dean. En ese preciso momento, Dean supo que Sammy era suyo para amar y proteger hasta el fin de sus días.

Ese_ "mío"_ fue la promesa de ser un amigo, un enemigo, un padre, un consejero y un compañero de travesuras. Fue la promesa de sujetarlo cuando cayera, de protegerlo de los monstruos bajo la cama, de tomar su mano cuando tuviera miedo y de hacerle reír si lloraba.

Hasta el momento, seis años después, Dean ha cumplido su promesa. Nunca deja que Sammy cruce la calle sin que vaya de su mano, carga las culpas cuando Sam hace algo para enfadar a su padre, prepara su comida, le espera fuera de la sala de clase, compra los materiales para las manualidades, se asegura de que vaya abrigado, le cuenta cuentos antes de dormir y canta Hey Jude en los días de tormenta.

Vale, puede que haga más de lo que los hermanos mayores normales hacen, pero a Dean le gusta. La mayor parte del tiempo.

Porque hay días, como hoy, en los que Dean desea con todas sus ganas haber sido hijo único. No tener que soportar la ira de John por algo que no había hecho en realidad, poder quedarse a hablar con sus compañeros después de clase en vez de tener que salir a toda velocidad, comer el último trozo de pizza, o salir a pedir caramelos a primera hora de la tarde en Halloween.

Pero no. Tiene que esperar a que Sam salga del baño en el que lleva metido la última hora. Y no sabe si es por el hambre por haberle dado el último bocadillo a su hermano, por el ansia de ir a recoger caramelos, por lo incómodo de su disfraz o porque su paciencia es limitada, pero está extremadamente cabreado.

―Sammy, venga, nos vamos a quedar sin caramelos.

―Espera, aún no termino.

―¿Pero qué haces ahí dentro?

―Vestirme. Déjame.

―Llevas una puñetera hora vistiéndote. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

―No. Ya salgo. Y no digas malas palabras.― Dean escucha el pestillo girar y mira expectante a que su hermano salga.

Lo que ve lo deja sin palabras. Dean, con mucho esfuerzo, había conseguido que Sam tuviera un traje de Batman más o menos decente, pero Sam aparentemente había cambiado de opinión; sale del baño con la cara llena de puntos dibujados con rotulador y ropa que definitivamente es más grande que él.

―¿Sammy? ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Se supone que íbamos a ir de superhéroes! ¡Ve a cambiarte ahora mismo!

Sam se mira las botas y murmura tímidamente ―Voy vestido como tú.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque tú eres un superhéroe.

―Yo no…

―La Señorita Carly dice que los héroes son personas que siempre hacen cosas buenas por los demás― le interrumpe. ―Y que son buenos sin ser e… ego… egoístas. Tú eres bueno y me ayudas con los deberes y me das chocolate aunque papá no me deje y juegas conmigo y enciendes la luz cuando tengo pesadillas. Así que tú eres mi héroe.―Sam estira su brazo y toca su nariz, al igual que en aquel primer encuentro y Dean cree que es imposible amar más a ese pequeño niño.

Le da uno de esos abrazos que cortan la respiración y toma su mano para llevarlo a pedir caramelos, y aunque al final del día terminan con dolor de estómago y a pesar de que John le grita hasta el cansancio, Dean sabe que vale la pena solo por ver la enorme sonrisa que Sammy tiene dibujada cuando se va a dormir.

Esa noche Dean hace algo que hace un tiempo se había prometido no hacer nunca más (porque, jo, ya tiene diez años y es mayorcito para esas cosas); se acurruca junto a su hermano pequeño y antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo, besa su frente y susurra _"mío"._

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Admito que fue un reto complicado, pero adoré escribir sobre los Winchester cuando eran niños. **

**Le doy especiales gracias a Nightmare, quien, sin quererlo, me ha enseñado cómo son los hermanos mayores.**


End file.
